


The Widows' Kiss

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff? Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: You never know what you have until you lose it,And all it takes is one well placed bullet to prove that.Genji figures that out the hard way.An overwatch Oneshot by Draykø





	The Widows' Kiss

One bullet was all it took.

One bullet was all it took to push Genji to the edge. 

One bullet was all it took to fatally injure Genji's soulmate. 

One bullet was all it took to kill Jesse McCree. 

 

~

 

The sound of the widows' kiss echoed around the empty streets of kings row, as obvious as the tolling of a funeral bell. A lone figure lay sprawled in the middle of the road, unmoving. The widows kiss had Struck again.

The figure lay on the unforgiving ground, his senses dulled, breathing laboured. Death would take him soon. His head was filled with an intense ringing, a sound only disturbed by the quiet footsteps of a frantic comrade. He tried to look toward them, but his eyes danced with red and grey and his head wouldn't co-operate. 

"McCree? McCree?! Where are you?!" He heard the yells floating on the frigid wind as it whistled through the empty street. "McCree!? Answer me, Please!"

He was confused by the desperation and fear present in the Japanese voice, a voice he knew was normally so strong and dignified. What had happened? What was going on?

He tried to talk, to call out, but his mouth and throat felt sticky and dry, as if they were coated by sandpaper. He tried to moisten his lips weakly, his tongue barely managing to exit his mouth. He tasted blood, the hot iron tang a stark contrast to the dull feeling he felt everywhere else. He realised how shallow his breaths were and tried to breathe more deeply. He was rewarded only with a feeling of pain in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried once more to talk. He succeeded only in giving himself a violent coughing spell, each cough a convulsion that wracked his entire body. He felt his mouth erupt in fresh blood and he felt even more lightheaded as the substance dribbled over his already caked lips. 

As his coughing slowed, and he weakly began to gain control of his breathing, his head began to swim more violently. He tried to sit up, failing to do so but catching sight of something else. A gaping bullet hole, right in the centre of his chest, a hole that went straight through his solid breastplate and into his flesh. His eyes widened and throat constricted a little more as he realised he had been shot.

He didn't even know why.  
He didn't even know how.  
He just lay there, accepting that he was dying. He just lay there, accepting that he was alone. Alone on a cold street, bleeding out with a bullet hole through his chest.  
He became very still and calm as he accepted his grim fate. It was only then that he heard the voice coming closer. 

"McCree!? Where are you?! Please tell me you're okay.... Jesse!? No, no, no, no, No! **JESSE?!"**

He heard, or more felt, someone sprinting toward him, their breath catching as their violent sobs echoed through the empty street before being stolen away by the breeze. His coughing must have alerted them to his whereabouts. 

"Please no..no.. not my Jesse..." he heard the sobbing comrade coming closer, their cries violent and harsh. "Please no......". His wailing intensifed as he neared the fallen cowboy. 

Jesse once again tried to look at the owner of the voice, his attempt more successful this time. His head lolled to the side and he caught sight of the person who was so clearly distraught. His vision was distorted and swirling, but he could identify the comrade as his lover, Genji. A wave of emotion suddenly took over his formerly senseless and numb body.

"Oh Jesse......” Genji sobbed as he lifted McCree gently off the sodden, wet paving and rested his head in his lap before beginning to call for help. McCree distantly felt his metal hand caressing his face, a familiar and heart wrenching feeling. He listened to his anguished lover screaming out for help as he felt his consciousness begin to slip away. Flashes of his life began to play through his head, almost like someone had hit rewind on all his memories. 

**”ANGELA!? ANGELA!!? PLEASE! COME QUICK, I FOUND HIM! PLEEAASSSSE....Jesse? Hang on, please. Jesse? Jesse!? JESSE!? NO!? PLEASE JESSE, JUST HOLD ON, ANGELA’S COMING! NO! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! JESSE!......”**

Jesse knew there was no hope for him. He knew Angela wouldn’t make it in time, if she had even heard Genji at all. He knew his lover would be devastated if he didn’t make it. But he also knew that he could take comfort in the warm, fond memories of his lover that were streaming through his head and Genji’s cold but gentle hands on his face. As the torrent of memories began to slow down to a mere trickle, Jesse felt one of his lovers hands Interwine with his, and his shallow breathing slow down until he no longer needed to breathe. The last memory he saw was him and Genji kissing for the first time, back in Japan. He took one last breath before exhaling for the last time.

He felt a lone tear run down his cheek, cutting a smooth trail through the blood before his consciousness finally faded away to black...

Jesse McCree was found dead in his lovers arms, their hands still intertwined, souls still inseparable. And though his physical presence wasn’t around in the overwatch HQ anymore, his spirit still resided within the hearts of many.


End file.
